


Dressing Room 14.

by emma_meerkat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bahorel is a drag queen, Drag Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this came about from an in depth whatsapp conversation and vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room 14.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ubikinon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubikinon/gifts).



Feuilly liked to simple monotony of bar work, and how he could watch people have fun whilst still getting paid for it. Granted, the money wasn’t great, and he went home wearing more alcohol than he served, but work was work. And if Combeferre was going to offer him over double his current bar wage to work at his club, he wasn’t in the position to look a gift horse in the mouth. Three nights a week, would pay the same as an entire week waiting on tables at the dive bar that he lives opposite, so Feuilly was excited to have time off to go back to night classes.

 

Feuilly pushed the door open to the bar, knowing that Combeferre would be there already, to count stock as he told Feuilly earlier, as they had a busy night tonight apparently. Feuilly wasn’t sure how a Thursday night could be so busy as Dressing Room 14 didn’t seem like a student type bar, but he had been surprised before, many times. The interior of the building gave off a simple elegance, with its high ceilings and dark furniture, giving the bar a classier vibe than anywhere Feuilly had ever worked at before.

 

“Hello?” he called out, moving towards the bar area. “Combeferre? It’s Feuilly. I’m a little early. I hope that’s okay?”

 

Feuilly startled a little when he saw a tall man, wearing bright red glasses appear as if from nowhere behind the bar. “Ah yes!” the man supplied, “I’m here. I was just counting the mixers, come back here Feuilly.” He held his hand out for him to shake. “Pleased to meet you, I’m Combeferre. Please call me Ferre, most other people do. Do you go by Feuilly? Or your Christian name? Michael wasn’t it?”

 

Shaking Combeferre’s hand, Feuilly shook his head. “Feuilly is more than fine.” He answered. “I usually answer to Fee, or ‘Ginger Shit’ as Feuilly has been a bit of a mouthful for most people so I’ll answer to most things.”

 

“I’m sure anyone here will manage.” Combeferre sad with a kind smile. “I don’t want to many any assumptions, especially in our house of… what was the last thing we got called… oh yeah moral depravity, that’s it.”

 

Feuilly gave Combeferre a confused look. “He/His are my pronouns, but usually behind the bar most people just say ‘Oi, You’ or call me ‘Double Vodka and coke’.”

 

Combeferre nodded, as he moved to escort Feuilly towards the office where Feuilly could keep his things until the end of his shift. “I think you’ll be quite happy here Feuilly.” He said, taking a seat and gesturing for Feuilly to sit opposite him. “I’ll start you off on the bar, you and Courf can probably manage tonight, but I can always pull Eponine and Cosette from table service if we get busy. You’ll meet everyone as your shift progresses. I think we have Jehan and Enjolras performing tonight, I’ll have to check the roster, Bahorel is our MC, but I think you’ll meet Miss Bee before you meet Bahorel.”

 

“Miss Bee is an unusual name.” Feuilly returned, making a note of the other staff.

 

“Miss Bee is an unusual lady, I don’t think she’ll have her beard tonight.” Combeferre chuckled, remembering the snapchat he received earlier that morning. “She’ll introduce herself in good time. She likes do meet new people. Although, I’m pretty sure she won’t be the last person to hit on you tonight either. Our Patrons do love flirting with the bar staff. That’s part of the reason why I had to move Enjolras from behind the bar and stick him with Grantaire so he wouldn’t cause trouble.”

 

“He caused trouble after being hit on by a guy? Is homophobia a problem here?” Feuilly questioned, “I don’t think I can work with homophobic people Combeferre.”

 

“Goodness no!” Combeferre exclaimed, catching Feuilly’s arm as he made to leave. “I had to move Enjolras from the bar because he spent too long telling our customers that he had a boyfriend and not enough time serving drinks. He’s honestly much happier on the stage and having Grantaire to dress him than poor Marius. He’s quite handy with a makeup brush, at least that’s what Cosette had said.” He paused seeing Feuilly’s confused expression. “Did you look up the building when you applied for the job Feuilly?”

 

Feuilly’s skin coloured, he had only really looked at the wage before he clicked apply. “No?”

 

“We are a Cabaret club, usually drag. Its why we’re only open three days a week.” Combeferre explained gently. “The most of us have second jobs as we run our charity, so the club is part of the ABC collective. We offer free medical care, and legal advice to those who can’t afford it, the revenue from the club usually tides us over well enough. But we pull in money from other sources as well. Are you still comfortable to work here?”

 

“Of course!” Feuilly responded urgently. “I saw that you were offering twice the pay I was previously on, for the same job so I thought, sign me the fuck up.” He added honestly, wincing as he forgot to reign his swearing in.

 

“Thank Fuck.” Combeferre said with a wink before running his fingers through his hair. “Because finding a bartender at this hour is something I really don’t need. Head behind the bar and familiarise yourself with it, Courf should be back there now. He’ll point you in the right direction.”

* * *

 

 

A little while later, Feuilly was indeed joined by an exuberant curly haired man who introduced himself as Courfeyrac. “You can call me Courf, or on Saturday’s I’m Fey. You’ve met my boyfriend Combeferre. He’s our manager. What brings you here then Feuilly?” he said, from his position of the floor stocking the fridge with bottles of cider.

 

“Less hours, same pay.” Feuilly answered with a shrug, passing more bottles to Courfeyrac. “I mean it seems like a much better place than I was working at. So there’s that. It’s my first experience of a drag cabaret show though. So it should be interesting.”

 

“Interesting is one word for it.” Courfeyrac laughed, pushing himself up from the floor. “When I first started I was a little apprehensive about everything, but we all love performing and besides, this is way more fun than being a lawyer.”

 

“That I’ll agree with!” another voice shouted as Feuilly saw a tall figure walk towards him and Courfeyrac behind the bar. “Working here is a lot more fun that my law degree ever was.”

 

“Feuilly meet Miss Bee,” Courfeyrac announced as Feuilly noticed a tall woman approach the bar. Her dark hair pinned neatly to frame her face, and large glasses obstructing the view of dark eyes that seemed to assess Feuilly critically. “She’s our star.”

 

“I wouldn’t say star Courf.” Miss Bee laughed, extending her hand to Feuilly. Her hands were slightly larger than Feuilly’s, and sporting a rather impressive set of silver nails. “I’m sorry I’m not completely made up yet, I realised I left my contacts here the other night, so I have to make do with these glasses. But I’ll be in my usual full splendor later.” She grinned at Feuilly. “I have shit to do now, but I’ll see more of you later freckles. You’re exactly what this bar was needing, eye candy.”

 

Courfeyrac sniggered in the corner as Feuilly flushed. “All right B, leave him be.” He said, taking in Feuilly’s still stunned expression. Courfeyrac took in the rest of Miss Bee’s outfit, from her tight jeans to her modest three inch heels. “Nice outfit btw, what colour are you wearing tonight?”

 

“I went shopping with R and Jehan last night, so I have a little purple number in my bag.” She returned, patting the garment bag over her arm. “I’m not sure if the shoes will go, so I may have to borrow E’s silver ones. I haven’t quite decided.” She shot Feuilly another smile. “But I have to go and get ready, so I’ll see you later gorgeous.”

 

“Bye.” Feuilly croaked as he watched her walk away, feeling more than a little flushed. He wasn’t sure exactly what happened in the last five minutes but he wanted to know more about Miss Bee, starting by kissing that dark lipstick off of her lips.

 

“Are you okay there Feuilly?” Courfeyrac teased, noticing that the other man seemed to be in a bit of a daze. “Miss Bee can be a bit intense, but that’s really a given knowing her. Although I have to say the dressed down look works for her. I’ll have to tell B to keep it up.” He snapped his fingers as Feuilly came round from his daze. “Earth to Freckles?”

 

Feuilly shoved him playfully. “Fuck off.”

 

Courfeyrac crowed in delight. “You like her!” he bounced a little on his toes. “Oh she’ll never let you out of her sights now. You my friend are screwed. This is going to be fantastic. Wait until I tell Ferre!”

 

Feuilly rolled his eyes at his new colleague. “She’s a beautiful woman, don’t get me wrong. But I’m not into women.”

 

“Ferre isn’t either but he’s into Fey.” Courfeyrac replied as he ran the shot glasses under the warm water of the bar. “Look each to their own, but don’t rule Miss Bee out until you’ve got to know her better. She’d be so disappointed if the heels were the thing to put you off. Clothes have no gender after all. And you’ve just said you’re attracted to her.”

 

“I am.” Feuilly admitted, with a smile. “That’s not the point though is it? I’m supposed to be working here and not hitting on the staff Courf. Can I get on with my job please?”

 

“Feuilly everyone here is or has been together at some point. You’ll get pulled into our little family some way or another.” Courfeyrac assured him with a pat on his arm. “But by all means, lets serve drinks.”

 

Feuilly nodded, as he resumed his bar tending tasks, leaving Courfeyrac to grin at him inanely as the other employees started to file in. Feuilly was introduced to Grantaire, his partner Angel, Jeanette Prouvaire who was also performing, Joly and Bossuet who set up everything behind the scenes, Eponine and Cosette who worked as front of house staff, Marius who handled the finances and Combeferre returned from his office to greet people as they entered the bar who were swaying to the loud music that was pumping through the clubs sound system. It made it a little hard to hear people who were asking for drinks, but Feuilly embraced the challenge head on.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour after the club opened, the music volume dropped as Feuilly noticed Miss Bee returned to the stage, this time wearing an evening gown of deep purple. Feuilly felt his mouth go dry, and that was before she blew him a kiss and address the audience.

 

“Hello lovelies Miss Bianca Bee Davenport here to entertain you all night long.” She announced, her voice carrying over the crowd. “How the fuck are you all? Are you ready to get drunk tonight, because we have a new bartender for your viewing pleasure?” Feuilly felt his face heat up as Miss Bee moved from the stage to the walkway he had never noticed cover the bar. “It’s a good thing I’m still a Miss ladies and girls because don’t you want to eat him up?” She threw Feuilly a wink. “Oh look he’s gone all shy. We best get on with the show before I cause the sexy ginger man an aneurysm, eh folks? First to the stage, is our beautiful Jeanette Prouvaire. She’ll be singing for you a little, and then I’ll be back. Don’t miss me too much Freckles.” She said, blowing Feuilly a kiss before heading off stage.

 

“Holy shit.” Feuilly exhaled as Courfeyrac turned to him with an unhealthy amount of delight in his eyes. “Not now Courf. I’m not discussing this. Not now.”

 

Courfeyrac pouted, standing close to Feuilly so he could talk over the music. “You clearly want each other, can’t you just accept that I know you’re going to fuck each other before the end of this weekend, and let me be smug about it. Please? I’ll only be smug for a few days. I promise.”

 

Feuilly ignored Courfeyrac as he served the next customer, pouring several shots and the one that was bought for himself. “I fucking hate you.” He said as he slammed the shot glass down. “You do not get to be smug if something happens with her. I will end you.”

 

Courfeyrac snorted, as he watched Janette leave the stage, only to be replaced by Miss Bee again. “Keep telling yourself that Freckles. She’ll eat you alive and you’ll fucking enjoy it.”

 

Feuilly’s reply was cut off as Miss Bee began to speak again, thanking the audience for their response to Jeanette.  “Me again my lovelies!” she said with a wide grin, her lips lined in a different colour to when she had been on stage earlier, they were silver now. “I hope you’ve been giving our lovely bar staff the best attention. I know Courfeyrac loves it if you whisper in his ear. And I’m not sure about our lovely Freckles, but I’m pretty sure he would be open to a proposition or three. It’s a good thing I’m still a Miss, because if Ferre is going to throw all these hot bartenders at me, I’d have a problem.”

 

“Just fuck him already!” Courfeyrac shouted up at the stage, causing both Feuilly and Miss Bee to flush a little.

 

“Hush you!” Miss Bee scalded toeing Courfeyrac a little with her heel. “Do your job and pass me up a drink would you? I’m a little thirsty.”

 

“Yeah no fucking shit B.” Courfeyrac returned, passing up a glass of clear liquid. “Just get on with it before you start dry humping him on my lovely clean bar okay? Angel needs to fly doesn’t she. Otherwise R got her all dolled up for nothing. Well I’m sure they can make the most of it…. But anyway.”

 

“Our very own Angel will be with you shortly.” Miss Bee announced, as she passed Feuilly her empty glass. “But lets have a few dance numbers before she comes on. Get yourselves warmed up, whilst Miss Bee gets herself another drink.” She blew a kiss to the crowd and moved off stage as the music started up again.

 

Courfeyrac gave him a nudge and handing Feuilly another glass the same as she had had before. “Go on, take the drink to B. She’d have more fun if you took her the drink than me. Go, I’ll pull Eponine from table service to cover you. Go have fun.”

* * *

 

Feuilly spluttered as he took the glass from Courfeyrac and was pushed backstage towards the dressingrooms where apparently Miss Bee stayed between numbers. Sure enough, he found the large door with ‘Miss Bianca Bee Davenport’ written in large black glittery letters. He knocked on the door before calling out. “Bee? Courf sent me with a drink for you.”

 

“It’s open.” Miss Bee called, before Feuilly stepped in the room. Even off stage, Bianca Bee Davenport was a sight, her dark hair fell softly at her shoulders and her silver shoes were kicked under a large dressing table. When she saw that it was Feuilly who entered the room. “Well hello there Freckles. I can’t say I’m disappointed to see your beautiful face in my humble dressing room.”

 

Feuilly suddenly felt very small under the gaze of her dark eyes. “Courf said you needed a drink.” He answered finally as Bee stood up to take it from his fingers. Feuilly noticed even without heels she still had a good five inches in height on him, his skin prickled as she stalked closer to him. Feuilly swallowed, as Bee pressed against him to take a sip out of her drink. “Holy shit.” Whispered Feuilly causing Bee to grin again.

 

“I wasn’t joking when I was flirting with you before Freckles.” She said, her silver matte lips pressed against his ear. “I want to eat you up, and I think you want it too Feuilly.” Feuilly closed his eyes at the whisper of his name. “I can’t do much whist I’m dressed like this, but what I will do will blow your fucking mind.”

 

Feuilly groaned, finally pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss. It had been a while since he had kissed someone with make up on, so the sensation of the powder against his face was new but as Bee pressed him into the door, the rough sequins of her dress rubbing against his hands as he pulled her closer to him. “Fuck Bee.” He moaned, attempting to switch their positions, but firm soft hands stopped him.

 

“You don’t want to do that Freckles.” Bee warned, as she pressed silver kisses to his neck. “I promise you you’re going to enjoy this next bit if you stay still.  Be a good boy and I’ll take care of you.” Feuilly nodded, as he watched Bee drop to her knees and look up at him with a heated gaze. “You do know where this is going right?”

 

Feuilly nodded as Bee’s long fingers carefully unfasted his black slacks, and let them drop to the floor around his ankles. “You’re hiding this from me in those awful work pants?” she teased, her fingers skirting playfully over Feuilly’s barely concealed erection. “I ought to have words with Combeferre about getting you a much better work uniform. I know he made Courfeyrac wear tighter pants, so he can owe me this favour.” She chuckled, her deep voice resonating through Feuilly like electricity. “Then again, if this is what you’re going to be like around me. I don’t want anyone else to share in this.” She pushed Feuilly’s underwear down freeing his cock. “And what a sight it is.”

 

“You’re such a tease.” Feuilly groaned, his hands grasping air as Bee licked up his shaft. “Fuck… Bee”

 

“I would say pull my hair, but I’m wearing a wig tonight.” She chuckled, the vibrations sending shivers through Feuilly’s body again. “But I do like my hair being pulled, for future reference.” She said before resuming her teasing licks at Feuilly’s erection. “I could pull you apart right here in my dressing room, and then go straight back on stage, my lipstick smudged and everyone will know what we’ve been up to. Would you like that Freckles?”

“Anything….” Feuilly panted, his hands reaching for Bee’s hair once more. “Just get the fuck on with it. There’s no point teasing me if you’re not going to follow through.”

 

Bee shot Feuilly a glare through her thick false lashes and bit into the soft flesh of Feuilly’s thigh, sucking a large red mark, framed by her silver lipstick. “Mouthy little ginger shit. I’ll show you about ‘getting the fuck on with it.”

 

Feuilly hissed as Bee bit his thigh, sending a thrill of arousal through him again. “All I’m hearing is words, I’m not seeing any action.”

 

Bee flipped him off before taking Feuilly fully in her mouth, causing the ginger man to groan above him. Feuilly was a little large for her to take fully in her mouth, but she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and enjoyed watching him come apart beneath her very skilled hands and mouth. The sounds that the ginger man was making were going right through her, causing her body to react and her dress to become uncomfortable against her skin. She could both praise and curse Combeferre for hiring such a tempting barman  but she knew her friends were itching to set her up with someone, so it wasn’t a coincidence that someone who happened to be her type, maybe blowing Feuilly in her dressing room will get them off her back enough so that she can enjoy a lot of sex without their meddling ways.

 

“I’m so close.” Feuilly warned her as his thighs began to tremble meaning he was close, but Bee didn’t slow down, if anything it made her speed up her torturous ministrations on Feuilly’s cock. It didn’t take long before Feuilly was spilling his load down her throat as she continued to milk him through one of the most intense orgasm he had had in years. “Holy shit… Bee.” He panted as she pulled off of him with a pop, her silver lipstick smudged across her face. “Holy shit.”

 

Bee smirked as she stood up, meaning she was taller than Feuilly again. “I’ll leave you to tidy up Freckles.” She whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek again. “I’ve got to go back on stage. Some of us have a job to do.”

 

Feuilly nodded, as she breezed past him leaving him feeling weak and spent. How can he get the best blowjob of his life and have to go back to work after? Feuilly pulled up his slacks and underwear and set on the task making himself presentable before returning to his positon on the bar, and under the heated gaze of Miss Bee. He tried to block out the gleeful teasing grin of Courfeyrac and resume serving the patrons of Dressing Room 14 and downing another shot himself to wash the taste of Bee’s tongue from his mouth.

 

As the night wore down and customers were escorted out, Feuilly and Courfeyrac took inventory of the bar, and restocked it ready for Saturday night. Refilling the fridges and cleaning the bar took them both almost an hour, so when Feuilly looked up to see a handsome man approach the bar he was a little confused. The man was dressed in a large wife beater and skinny jeans, his dark hair piled on the top if his head in a messy bun, and sporting large glasses that looked oddly familiar.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said looking up from the bar, finding the stranger smiling at him. “We’ve been closed for the last hour. Didn’t anyone tell you?”

 

“I know that freckles.” The man said with a deep voice. “I was wondering how long it was until you get off, we didn’t get to finish what we started earlier.”

 

“Oh Hey Bahorel!” greeted Courfeyrac, who seemed to appear beside Feuilly silently. “I saw you two hit it off earlier. He’s been dazed for the last two hours. You really shouldn’t distract him on his shift.”

 

Feuilly snapped to himself, his mind catching up finally. “Bahorel is Miss B?”

 

“Er yes?” Courfeyrac replied, giving Feuilly a confused look. “Surely if you let a guy blow you, you should know their name first. Feuilly you dog.”

 

Bahorel at least looked a little sheepish. “I mean you’re hot, and I didn’t know if you were into guys or not, so I thought I’d hit on you as Miss Bee, and see where that got me?” he offered, biting his lip. Feuilly’s treturous mind supplied him with the image of Bahorel on his knees earlier. “Anyway, I was going to take you for something to eat but if you’d rather…..”

 

“No!” Feuilly cut across him. “I mean I don’t get off for another half an hour, but that sounds like a good idea. I could eat.”

 

Bahorel gave Feuilly a small smile. “Good.”

 

“Good.” Feuilly returned.

 

“DEAR GOD!” Courfeyrac shouted, slamming the glass he was cleaning on the bar. “This is completely fucking ridiculous.” He threw his hands in the air in an over dramatic manner. “Look Feuilly is a little uncomfortable in finding both Bee and Bahorel attractive.” Feuilly flushed, before Courfeyrac turned to Bahorel. “And you.” He said, jabbing a finger into his toned chest. “ Really really really need to learn how to talk to people before you blow them in your dressing room. Now, I’m willing to keep that secret from Ferre if you two fuck off out of my sight, and go be disgusting elsewhere.”

 

“Someone got up on the wrong side of Combeferre’s bed this morning.” Quipped Bahorel as Courfeyrac through a dirty cloth at him. “How about it Freckles?” he said to Feuilly. “Shall we get out of here and I’ll buy you dinner, and maybe breakfast too later?”

 

Feuilly considered his options, listen to Courfeyrac tease him for the last half hour, or explore more of whatever the hell went down in the dressing room earlier.  He highly doubted the first one would result in him getting laid or a repeat of the best head of his life, so hopped over the bar in a show of unnecessary strength, and judging by the way Bahorel’s eyes lit up, he had made the right choice. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
